


See You In Your Wedding Dress

by jensooffs



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff as usual, chaelisa as suspicious gays, fake dating kinda, hanbin the courier, the js are very clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensooffs/pseuds/jensooffs
Summary: In which Jisoo and Jennie are pretending to be married to get a discount on a vacation special to a resort in New Zealand.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	See You In Your Wedding Dress

A knock on her door, yet no response. Jennie lifted her fist once more to make a louder impact. Yet again, no one came to open it. Having worry seethe into her veins she hammered against the emerald green door with both hands.

"Coming!"

She heard the familiar husky voice scream which instantly soothed her nerves.

The door opened, the display of her best friend in her baggy clothes, face framed with messy hair and her glassy eyes greeted her. The sight was very concerning in itself. Enough for Jennie’s worry to come right back.

"Chu." Jennie started, stepping after the raven who left the door open and disappeared in a flash. "You don't look good." The brunette frowned as she closed the door behind her.

The apartment was lacking light, all curtains were pulled down. Jennie scrunched her nose up in disgust as the rotten smell engulfed her nostrils, simultaneously she stumbled on an empty can of Red Bull and tripped down.

"Aaah!"

She squealed dramatically and landed on her back. It took a few seconds for the pain to lessen. She managed to stand up and glanced at her friend, a slight frown on her lips.

"This is where you are supposed to run to me all worried and shit."

But Jisoo only nodded her head in acknowledgement and proceeded typing on the keys of her laptop like a zombie.

"Chu." Jennie walked over to her corner with arms folded on her hips. "I just fell down. Because of your stack of empty energy drinks."

Jisoo nodded again, typing even faster.

"It hurt." Jennie pouted. With a closed mouth she made an annoyed sound.

"...." This time Jisoo didn't even nod or blink.

"Kim Jisoo!" Jennie stomped on the ground furiously like a whiny toddler, making the older girl flinch. "Do you really live like this!?" Disgust and anger was audible in her voice.

"Jen..." Jisoo's voice was so foreign all of sudden. Much deeper and raspier than even in the morning and yet pleading. “Please, not now. I'm busy..."

"And that's the problem!" Jennie wasn't relenting, in fact she was even more fired up to kick her ass. Today she didn't bring any mercy with her.

"I have to finish this manuscript, this month..." Jisoo murmured, exhausted.

"What's the point if you die while you write it!? Get up! Now!" She slammed the laptop close and pulled Jisoo on her feet, kicking the swivel chair away.

"Please—"

"No!" Jennie was worked up. She was so mad that Jisoo just trailed behind her silently and apathetically.

Jennie lifted the curtains, gathered the empty energy drinks and cup noodles which she put in bin bags. Then she took Jisoo and pushed her into the bathroom, telling her to not dare come out before she showered.

Once she cleaned up the entire apartment and forced Jisoo to take a bath, she entered the kitchen. The fridge was empty, only more energy drinks.

She mumbled angry words to herself and gave her friend Hanbin a call to deliver groceries to them. He obliged as Jennie pretty much forced him into it. He was quick to arrive with the bags of food, air freshener, cream cleanser and steel wool. The smell immediately made him escape again.

Jennie continued scrubbing the kitchen until it was all sparkly and smelled like lavender. Then she cooked Jisoo a spicy portion of kimchi fried rice topped neatly with an egg. The elder walked to the kitchen with damp hair. Her expression was still blank and exhausted but at least she looked slightly refreshed as she exhaled. That’s a start.

"You need to dry your hair or you will get sick." Jennie scolded, glaring at the path of water she was creating on the ground. "C'mere." She took her hand and brought her to the bathroom where she dried and combed her hair.

"Jen, writing—”

"Nope." Jennie shushed her by placing her index finger on her chapped lips. "Real food and water first."

She led her to the kitchen where she pushed her on a chair and brought forward a plate of warm food, placing it firmly on the glass table across her.

"Open up." Jennie hummed, scooping up a spoon of rice and bringing it to her lips. Jisoo was unresponsive. "Now don't be stubborn and say _aaaahh_."

A deep sigh escaped Jisoo's lips before she parted her lips. Jennie smiled victoriously and brought the spoon forward. "How does it taste?" She inquired, not exactly because she was out for compliments but because she wanted to bring Jisoo’s mind to reality.

“...” Jisoo did not respond, she just swallowed it down silently.

"Chu?" Jennie asked confusedly as the elder lowered her head. "Hey—" She trailed, seeing the trail of tears fall on her flushed cheeks. Impulsively she let go of the spoon and took the elder in her slender arms.

"Shhh... It's all good. I got you baby." Jennie stroked her hair, rocked her back and forth, kissed her temple and made sure to hold her tight. Until her trembling ceased. Until she stopped sniffling.

"Talk to me." Jennie urged, cupping her tear stained cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong…..is me.." Jisoo mumbled, her voice hoarse. "I don't think I will finish the manuscript in time and then my book won't be published—”

"Chu—”

"—I won't be able to pay my rent, I will get kicked out, my father will laugh at me because he was right I won't make it—"

"Jis—”

"I will move back to my parents and live in their basement, you won't be my friend anymore because you will be ashamed of me, Dalgom will starve—"

"Kim Jisoo!" Jennie slapped both of her cheeks, snapping her out of it. "Nonsense! You are not failing, no one is starving nor laughing at you and I will always be your friend!"

"Even if I live in my parent's basement where I share a can of dog food with Dalgom at age 24?" She asked uncertainly.

"Even if you live in a basement but that won't happen because I have an empty guest room and second you are not eating dog food because I will cook for you." Jennie huffed an angry breath, her cheeks puffing up. The mere question was enough to rile her up, Jennie was a loyal friend.

A pregnant pause followed as Jisoo absorbed the promise. She glanced back to the plate in astoundment. "You— I really don't deserve you at all." The raven sighed and picked up the spoon to continue eating her favourite meal.

"That's not true." Jennie shook her head in complete disagreement.

"I didn't even look at you when you tripped." Now that she was more conscious of being in reality, guilt tugged on her heavily.

"You were stressed," Jennie defended. "And submerged in your fictional world."

"That's no excuse..." Jisoo murmured. Her sullen eyes burning Jennie’s heart right at that soft spot she reserved for her best friend.

"Hey, hey.." Jennie stared at her, eyes pressing to meet her wavering ones. "It's a valid reason to me. It didn't even hurt that much. I was being my dramatic self. Let's move on to more important issues. Like you not forgetting to drink." The brunette went to the kitchen sink and filled a glass with water before she returned to other.

The raven however was dazed, she was looking around frantically by the time Jennie urged her to intake the refreshment.

"Chu?" Jennie tapped her shoulder, the other blinked a few times, then whipped her head to her. So fast that it almost scared Jennie. "What's wrong?"

"You cleaned it all up." Jisoo muttered, flabbergasted.

"Should I not have?"

"Of course not. You didn't have to do that for my sorry ass."

"Stop those insults. Self pity doesn’t suit you." Jennie warned and slid the glass over to her. "Drink." She commanded.

Jisoo gave in and reached for the glass, chugging it all down. She didn't even realise how thirsty and hungry she was.

"You... are the best friend... I have..." She mumbled out of breath as she pushed spoon after spoon in her mouth, feeling like she hasn't eaten something so tasty in days.

"I love you too." Jennie smiled, placing her chin on her palms and watching Jisoo eat.

An hour passed and the two were all cuddled up on Jisoo's bed.

"You make me worry." Jennie pouted, resting her head on the other’s shoulder naturally.

"I'm sorry." Jisoo husked, wrapping her arms around the younger like a comfort blanket. "I just don't know another way to work."

"How about a vacation?" Jennie suggested. The idea had been in her head for quite some time but she never voiced it out because Jisoo would never do one on her free will. She was a workaholic thoroughly.

"That will only prevent me from finishing my manuscript." Jisoo shut her down right away as she had expected, but she is not giving up that easily.

"Or it could inspire you to write more. God knows you won't find the inspiration in here." Jennie argued, at the same time nuzzling her nose against Jisoo's neck.

The elder stiffened and Jennie knew she was considering the idea.

"Pretty please? I always wanted to show you New Zealand. Besides if you suddenly feel a wave of inspiration hit you, you could take along your writing materials. I'll even buy you that notebook you wanted."

Jennie was a very convincing person. That's why she always gets her way. And even between the two of them, Jisoo found herself complying to Jennie's wishes.

"What about the costs? You know an overseas trip is pretty expensive." Jisoo threw in skeptically.

"I will think of something." Jennie promised her.

And Jennie did. During the whole week she was constantly on the lookout for lottery, contests and discounts. The two bought a lot of scratchcards and participated in an eating contest. Jennie insists they would have won if the food was smaller, she claims it gave the other team an unfair advantage.

"Jisoo! Jisoo! Jisoo!"

The raven turned around and watched her best friend launch herself at her with a goofy grin. They stumbled on the couch with a thump.

Jisoo has given her a house key in case she collapses while writing and someone should find her corpse and save Dalgom.

"I did it! We did it! We are going to New Zealand! Yay!" Jennie squealed on top of Jisoo's chest.

"You never fail to amaze me Jendeuk, but how? Don't tell me you really won in the lottery?" Jisoo blinked, kinda overwhelmed. She didn't expect Jennie to actually find a way and now she has to deal with really going on a vacation.

Jennie grinned dopily at her and somehow that made Jisoo's mind shift. If it makes her friend this happy she should stop being a buzzkill and make sure she has a great trip.

"I found a discount. Half of the costs will be covered for the flight, resort fee, activities and hotel food. Plus we get a VIP suite and have free access to all areas in the resort including the pool." Jennie listed down, she could barely contain her excitement as another squeal left her throat.

"No way." Jisoo's mouth was agape in shock. "What kind of discount and how did you get it?"

"Oh about that…" Suddenly Jennie's grin faltered, it somehow turned into an awkward grimace, being aware that she was about to get busted so she better comes clean from the start. "It was a newly wedded discount… for a married couple… it's to promote the resort's new married couple program, a few journalists of the resort might interview—"

Jisoo stopped listening after Jennie was speaking about some sort of marriage? Did she hear the word correctly?

"Hold on a sec Jen." Jisoo sat up on her thighs and made Jennie sit by grabbing her hips and nudging her to her side. "Married couple? You got married and you didn't invite me to your wedding?? I just know your asshole of a husband didn't want me there, did he? He is messing with your mind and manipulating you. Get the divorce—"

"Are you kidding!?" Jennie snorted. "I know you are dense but that's imaginative even for you." She shook her head in disbelief. "Of course I'm talking about us two! I told them we are the married couple who are searching for someone to help us with our honeymoon costs."

"Ohhh…" Jisoo trailed, her eyes unfocused as she stared nowhere specifically.

"Are you okay with that…? I can still cancel…" Jennie's excitement was diminished.

"No, no." Jisoo shook her head rashly. She is not going to make her sad when Jennie always takes care of her and makes her happy. "We will go on that vacation."

"Really?" Jennie cracked a smile. Her eyes were beginning to sparkle again.

"Yup." Jisoo smiled. "You worked hard to find a way."

"I really did. Did you know how many couples were after that discount? I had to fistfight a blue haired bitch." Jennie boasted proudly as she blew air on her knuckles.

Jisoo bursted out into fits of laughter. Knowing when Jennie tells such a story there is a hint of truth in it, however she most likely exaggerated the situation.

"Good job." Jisoo patted her head.

Jennie's smile widened. "We better pack our bags already. I can't wait."

*********

Jennie and Jisoo dressed up and entered Jennie’s KIA Sportage, it was more of a family car, then again Jennie always wished to have a big family of her own one day. Unconsciously it might have influenced her car choice, as well as other aspects in her life like a big house unlike Jisoo’s small apartment.

Jisoo hummed to the melody on the car radio while glancing at her short skirt - an untypical clothing choice for her. Jennie decided they wear couple clothes, claiming it would make them look more convincing as life partners. Arriving at the firm they went to the counter and informed the woman about their appointment.

“Now we just need your signature here, and here.” The woman pointed out to the lower side of the paper. She dropped the pen on the table for them to use.

Jennie and Jisoo nodded, respectively writing down their names and signing. That was easy.

“Also,” The woman opened her mouth, making the two glance at her. “We need a picture of you two, you can go to the film room to take it. Do not feel the need to rush, we have time.”

Jennie scrunched up her nose, her ears perking up. “Film room?”

“Yes, there is a different painted wall on all sides and props as well as selfie sticks you can use.” She explained.

They have a whole room for taking selfies only? Jennie smiled, humming as she grabbed Jisoo’s hand. The elder turned her face, seeing in her eyes she wants to take a cute selfie, now. So Jisoo nodded and followed her best friend.

“I’m not sure about this.” Jisoo murmured skeptically as she and Jennie decided to stand in front of a plain white wall and took selfies together.

“Right?” Jennie sighed loudly, lowering the selfie stick. “It’s kind of… weird.”

Neither of them could really point out what was wrong. Normally they do take many clingy pictures. Sure Jennie is the one to initiate, throw her arms around Jisoo, kiss her cheek or whatever but this time even when Jennie does just that it feels off.

“Let’s try a different pose.“ Jennie exclaimed, with newfound determination that comes to her easily whenever she thought about a trip with Jisoo.

“Whatever you have in mind.” Jisoo nodded, always allowing Jennie to lead and squeeze her body how she pleases.

Jennie wrapped one arm around Jisoo’s hips, pulling her closer while the free hand held the selfie stick.

“Just shoulders pressed together?” Jisoo inquired, wrinkling her nose.

Jennie shook her head. “Close your eyes.“

“Huh? Why?“ Jisoo suddenly felt nervous, having various scenarios in her head for the reason Jennie made that request.

“Just do it.” Jennie squeezed her waist in encouragement.

So Jisoo clamped her eyes shut and waited. Nervously. Maybe even in anticipation. Then she felt the warm pressure of Jennie’s lips. It made her skin tingle. Jennie’s lips were glued on her for ten seconds.

She just kissed her forehead and it felt so intimate.

Even so, Jisoo didn’t understand why Jennie made a big deal out of it, if it’s just her forehead she laid her lips upon. She kissed her forehead before, when they had sleepovers. Then the raven contemplated why she considered a forehead kiss minor and uneventful to begin with. Did she expect an actual kiss on her li—

“You know, you can open your eyes already.” Jennie poked her nose, not wasting that opportunity but taking multiple pictures of Jisoo.

Jisoo brushed Jennie's hands away, rolling her eyes as the younger giggled teasingly. How she loved getting on Jisoo's nerves. She claims that the elder reacts cutely to any display of affection and touchiness.

"That's enough. Let's go back." Jisoo muttered, her voice low and husky.

"All right." Jennie relented, knowing when to stop teasing her friend.

Jisoo already was turning as red as a tomato, one more push and she will snap at Jennie. The younger smiled goofily and clasped their hands together, walking back to the woman and finishing the formalities.

Not much later Jennie eagerly rushed to her house, packed her four suitcases and yet again called over Hanbin to carry them over to Jisoo's. The man reluctantly obliged.

"Why do I feel like you only give me a call when you need me as your delivery boy." Hanbin sat on Jisoo's bed with his legs crossed.

"Shut it. You still owe me big time for setting you up with Bobby." Jennie reminded him for the hundredth time. She always uses this card when she needs him as her little minion.

Hanbin groaned frustratedly and threw himself on his back. "Jisoo, tell your best friend she doesn't need four luggages."

"Actually, it's thanks to me she only packed four. She wanted to bring seven luggages with her." Jisoo informed him and continued folding her sweaters.

"Ugh. My back is going to break." Hanbin muttered, staring at the ceiling and counting the grey dots.

"I told you to work out more." Jennie rummaged through Jisoo's closet and searched for suitable clothes. "You should take notes from Bobby, he jogs every morning."

"How would you know that?" Hanbin asked, perplexed.

"Because I jog with him?"

Both Jisoo and Hanbin shot her a look, having heard this for the first time.

"What? Neither of you two likes to work out, so we are stuck with each other." Jennie defended.

"Starting from today I will do sports, before you steal my man." Hanbin grumbled, sitting up.

"Hey!" Jennie glared at him. "If I was interested I would have already done that. But do rest assured. I'm in no way a homewrecker. Right Chu?"

"Yep. She is the opposite. Jennie always cleans my home." Jisoo noted as she stuffed in the short pants Jennie threw at her.

"Ah right. How could I ever think you would even look in Bobby's way when you are as whipped as cream for Jisoo here." Hanbin snorted, a loud laugh escaping his mouth.

"We are best friends." Jennie frowned, closing the closet angrily before she stomped to the living room.

"I know..! Don't go pouting now I was just playing." Hanbin chuckled, following her.

"Shut up! I'm not pouting!" Jennie pouted angrily.

"Jisoo your baby is crying!"

"I'm no baby!!" Jennie's voice turned a pitch higher and her face donned red as she balled her small fists.

"Yes, yes, of course. You are no baby. Don't be angy." Jisoo walked over there and embraced her, successfully soothing Jennie as she ran her hand through her back. Her cheeks deflated and her face lost its red colour slowly.

"I'm not…" Jennie pouted slightly.

"You are not. It’s not you.. It's all him." Jisoo agreed and stroked her back. Jennie let out a content sigh and pressed her cheek on Jisoo's shoulder as she reciprocated the hug. She was completely relaxing, Hanbin teasing her was forgotten.

_**DING DONG** _

Jennie frowned. Who dares interrupt them whilst Jisoo is hugging her? Unforgivable.

"Hanbin go open." Jennie murmured as she gripped the material of Jisoo's sweater to prevent her from letting go since she sensed that the elder was about to get the door.

"Why me?" Hanbin raised his eyebrows.

"Just do it." Jennie hissed, giving him a glare. He sighed and went to the door knowing very well she just doesn't want to break the hug.

The man grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open, two unfamiliar women were waiting impatiently.

"Hello, how may I help you—"

His question was left unanswered as the Auburn haired among them stormed to the living room in search of Jennie.

"Oh not you again." Jennie rolled her eyes as she was forced to let go of Jisoo. "What do you want and how did you find me?"

The fuming woman was taken aback for a split second when she witnessed the intimate frames of Jennie and Jisoo. However she managed to recover and cross her arms.

"Listen, I can smell a single woman when I see one. You ain't married, you are just trying to snatch the discount." She accused her. The blonde beside her was quiet and seemed almost embarrassed.

"Again, how did you find me? Also you are just bitter that I got the discount and you didn't." Jennie stepped forward, being face to face with the angry woman with bangs.

"You wrote down your address when you submitted your entry. Don't deflect and show me your marriage certificate." She demanded.

Jisoo and Hanbin watched their back and forth with wide eyes, especially Jisoo became nervous. Already exposed before they started?

"Fine!" Jennie grumbled and marched to Jisoo's bedroom where she retrieved a piece of a paper from that she tossed at the bang girl's head. "Happy? Now leave my home."

So not only did Jennie say she lives at Jisoo's but she also created a fake marriage certificate? That woman is prepared. Jisoo was in awe.

"You are Jennie I assume?" Bang girl stared. "Then where is that Jisoo?" She turned around and clicked her tongue at Hanbin. "That man? Don't make me laugh. He has a band aid with a teddy bear depicted on his cheek. He doesn't look like husband material one bit. An imposter."

"Hey!" Hanbin frowned. "I am husband material! Tell her Jennie!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Jennie deadpanned uninterested. "But he is not my husband." She agreed.

 _"Aha!"_ Bang girl grinned mischievously.

"Because this is my _wife_ Jisoo." Jennie threw her arm around the raven's waist and pulled her close.

Both of the women seemed surprised.

"That's— A lie!" Bang girl exclaimed through a nervous chuckle.

"Just let it go Lisa. You saw the certificate. Can we go please?" The blonde pleaded exhausted.

"They are lying Rosie, I can _feel_ it in my left tit." Lisa promised.

"Well, I'm out here." Hanbin announced, this is too much drama he didn't sign up for. He took the luggages with him, rolling them to his car since he was driving them to the airport.

"We are an actual married couple unlike you two." Lisa turned back to Jennie.

"You are being a sore loser. Me and my wife have been in a relationship for seven years. Do you want me to prove it to you? Just check out my Instagram feed." Jennie challenged. She had plenty of lovey dovey posts with Jisoo that went back for almost a decade. Even couple icons.

Lisa furrowed her eyebrows. She seemed to be out of arguments, now that she only had accusations.

"Um," Jisoo cleared her throat, making everyone stare at her. "Why.. why don't we share the vacation?"

Jennie's eyes popped out of their sockets, she hit Jisoo's side with her elbow, but the elder stood her ground.

"That way the costs will be even lower, if we share it among the four of us." Jisoo argued glancing away from Lisa and to the blonde who appeared to be less upset.

"Would that be okay?" Rosé asked bashfully.

"Yeah, right love?" She watched Jennie with a pout. Paired with that nickname it made Jennie weak on her legs. Being her whipped self she nodded in trance after swallowing.

"Hmph." Lisa put her arms on her hips and averted her gaze. "I still don't believe you two."

"That's okay." Jisoo grabbed Jennie's hand and pulled it to her lips, planting a smooch on it, visibly making everyone blink. "We will prove it to you. Let's meet at the airport at 10."

"Sorry for the disturbance," Rosé cracked a smile, bobbing her head. "And see you."

"Bye." Jisoo waved as they left. The door clicked.

Jennie’s hand burned, she pulled it away the second they turned their backs on them, she took multiple breaths to calm down. Then she remembered, Jisoo made sure their vacation wouldn’t be exclusive.

"What was that Chu!? You really want to spend our vacation with them!?" Jennie started sulking loudly. "I thought it would be just us!"

"Calm down Jendeuk. Shhh.. I wanted to be alone with you too, really." Jisoo cupped her cheeks and pecked her forehead, rendering her speechless in seconds. "I only gave that offer because they were suspicious of us. What if that tall woman would have called authorities to check the certificate? We would have been in trouble."

That didn't appease Jennie. Having looked forward to spending quality time with her bestie alone, she was deflated nevertheless.

"It's still going to be fun, I promise." Jisoo stroked her cheeks with her finger, eventually trailing to her neck and playing with her baby hair. "I will even play in the water with you."

"Really?" Jennie's lips curved upwards. "You hate swimming."

"You love it, so." Jisoo gave her a small heart shaped smile.

Yet again they made Hanbin carry the luggages and accompany them to the airport, he waved them goodbye when they had to part to catch their flight.

First class was more glamorous than Jisoo had expected. Although she was already amazed that they were not packed like sardines in first class. They had their separate space and if the divider is up you wouldn't even see who is next to. Neither do you need to disturb anyone when you have to use the toilet because you are next to the aisle.

"Shrimp cocktail and warm nuts? This is officially my favourite place, beating the toilet lid." Jisoo sighed as she sipped on her cocktail and had her feet up while her seat leaned back.

"If you like shrimp cocktails so much you could have told me and I would have made them for you." Jennie told her, grabbing a nut and chewing on it.

"My wife is so thoughtful." Jisoo praised, taking the bowl of nuts to feed Jennie herself.

The odd action and words made Jennie backtrack and observe her face to see if she was joking. But she was serious, and Jennie realised why. Lisa was watching them from the other side of the room.

Jisoo brought a hazelnut to her lips and waited until Jennie engulfed it with her mouth. The fact that Jennie's tongue traced on her fingers didn't seem to faze her. Meanwhile Jennie felt warm all of sudden, maybe due to the warm snack.

"That's enough Chu." Jennie mumbled sheepishly. She averted her gaze to hide her red cheeks.

"One more. I love it when you eat, your cheeks get even fluffier." Jisoo fed her one more nut before she placed the bowl back on the table.

"Now enough. For real—" Jennie's words turned to silence when she felt the lips of the elder being pressed on her left cheek.

"All right." Jisoo grinned, leaving a lingering kiss on her cheek. Jennie was so frozen that Jisoo had to pinch her cheeks to snap her out of it.

"Babe, we are a newly wedded couple remember?" She squeezed what she could grab from her cheek, between her thumb and index finger.

"Right…." Jennie muttered and shook her head to reach back on the ground. "Right." She said more confidently this time. "Let's cuddle baby."

Jisoo chuckled. "That's not really different from what we usually do."

"So? Do you want to do something we don't usually do?" Jennie raised her eyebrows, catching Jisoo off guard.

"Wha..."

Jisoo found her grin being removed from her face as Jennie leaned forward and made Jisoo rest on her shoulder. Then she kissed the tip of her nose as her arm was tightly around her waist like her seatbelt.

"Is this what you want baby? Or did you think of something more controversial?" Jennie teased, earning a slap on her thigh from Jisoo along with light giggles that made her smile as well.

They didn't even notice that during that moment Lisa whispered something in Rosé's ear before she sighed and stopped watching them intently.

*********

Jennie's motion sickness is kicking in, and when her motion sickness kicks in she gets extremely super clingy needy whiny dramatic. Almost like when she is on her period, minus the anger.

"I'm dying Chu, I'm dying, save me, ugh.." Jennie was practically sitting in Jisoo's lap while she had her head hung low and her stomach churning furiously. "Make it stop.."

Jisoo rubbed her belly and kissed the crown of her head. The constant strokes on her stomach cooed her. It's a spot where she really likes to get a rub due to the many times she gets ill. Unfortunately for her, she is prone to get sick easily.

"It's okay, I'm here, you'll be fine. The flight will end soon." Jisoo assured her, brushing her palm carefully over her stomach.

"I feel so sick..." Jennie sniffed, her eyes glassy. She clutched on the elder and buried her head in her shoulder.

Instinctively Jisoo slipped her hand into Jennie's sweater and started caressing her unclothed belly. It was warm and heaving as Jennie's breath was rapid. After the first touch Jisoo could feel that Jennie held her breath.

"Hey, breathe. Don't forget." Jisoo reminded her. The younger released the air from her lungs, her lips parted. She sighed deeply as Jisoo didn't stop her rubbing. Jennie lifted her head slightly and pressed her nose against the raven's smooth neck.

The touch caused the elder to stifle a sigh, her tiny nose felt so soft. Of course she didn't allow that sensation to stop her hand from moving. After all she knew Jennie liked the action. She was already much calmer and her breathing evened out. Also no more whines and sniffs.

"You like that?" Jisoo asked quietly against her ear, drawing circles with her palm.

Jennie nodded, the movement made Jennie's lips brush alongside Jisoo's neck. "Yes…" She sighed contently.

"Good then." Jisoo smiled when she felt Jennie's eyelashes flutter against her skin as she closed her eyes.

Soon the dumpling fell asleep on Jisoo's lap. It was only when she could hear her small snores that Jisoo rested herself, yet her hand stayed where it was.

When the flight was over with for the most part, they were woken up from their slumber and prepared for the landing and exit. Jisoo held Jennie’s hand tightly as the plane came closer to the ground while Jennie squeezed her eyes shut and clutched on Jisoo for dear life. She opened her eyes when Jisoo poked her red cheek which Jennie stopped biting from the inside at that moment. A long breath was released as she blinked and looked around frantically. It was over. She could breathe again. Jisoo gave her a small hug before the two stood up and walked out.

The girls were picked up from the airport and guided to the resort. They received a grand welcoming from the owner of the hotel and the supervisors of this honeymoon special. The resort was nothing but spectacular. Free wifi, a pool, an on-site restaurant. In their room a kitchenette, a minibar, a huge TV, air conditioning and—

"Woah..." Jennie's ears turned red. She couldn't even look at the king sized bed with tons of rose petals and candles because it made her heart flutter too much. She was a sucker for romantic stuff like that.

The room was very cosy with its dimmable lighting, blackout curtains, plush decor, even a Jacuzzis and two leather massage chairs, plus Champagne and flowers on the bedside table.

"Look at that Jen! Oh my god!" Jisoo rushed next to the bed where—

"Jisoo cut it out! Chu!" Jennie whined embarrassed as the elder gripped on the metal pole and tried to slide higher.

"You two, please keep it for the night." Lisa entered their room, making Jennie jolt up and pull Jisoo down from the pole. "So the other room seems to be for kids, I guess in case you have them. We are fine with that children's room, it's still pretty big."

"Nice. Maybe we will stumble upon each other sometime." Jisoo grinned.

"Maybe." Lisa shrugged her shoulders and disappeared again. She only wanted to inform them.

"She is so going to stalk us." Jennie sighed exasperated.

"What's the point in her exposing us now? Relax Jendeuk."

"If she exposes us now they will have all rooms." Jennie argued.

"She said theirs is big, let's not be paranoid." She tugged on Jennie's hand and rubbed the back of it soothingly.

"I'm being dubious, that's it." Jennie frowned but eventually interlaced their fingers. "I'm tired."

"Figured. You get real bad jet lag. Why don't we sleep it out for today?" Jisoo suggested softly. Jennie only found herself nodding and following her to their shared bed.

"There is chocolate on our pillows." Jennie noted, amused. Good thing she saw it, they might have squished it otherwise.

Jisoo unfolded the paper on the left side of the pillow and tossed the sweet ball in her mouth. "Tastes like… wine."

Jennie inspected the chocolate on the other side of the bed and it was filled with milk. Why is Jisoo's filled with liquor but Jennie's is filled with milk? Jennie does prefer milk obviously but how do they know? Are they babying her? Are they trying to say she is a baby? She scoffed and unwrapped the sweet before munching, her chubby cheeks moving up and down. It tasted good and made her smile.

"No more." Jennie slapped Jisoo's hand when she saw her attempt to take another one. "You are a lightweight, this might be enough to intoxicate you."

"You are already acting like my wife." Jisoo joked but it earned her another slap from Jennie. "I'm just saying!" She laughed, dropping on her back.

"If I was your wife you wouldn't remind me of it every second." Jennie frowned, clutching on Jisoo's arm and nestling on her side.

"And that's where you are mistaken, Jendeuk." Jisoo placed a peck on the crown of her head. "If you were my wife I would remind you every second and brag about it to everyone."

The flames surged to Jennie's cheeks, she felt a comfortable warmth all around her. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself while snuggling against Jisoo's arm.

True to her words the next day Jisoo played in the water with Jennie (for half an hour…). They tossed a beach ball towards the other, splashed water like children and then finally their stamina was at their end and they decided to just relax under the sun. They are not used to do outdoor activities for long because usually Jisoo is locked in her room, Jennie drags her out and they get tired after a few minutes of clubbing.

“I don’t think there is anything wrong with us preferring to watch TV over jumping around or whatever.” Jisoo noted while they lied down on a blanket placed on the sand where they were sunbathing. Yes there was a private beach.

“We are in our twenties Jisoo.” Jennie shook her head adamantly.

“Exactly. We already endured two decades. Let us rest.” Jisoo flailed her arms around, she was clearly joking. Although she was serious when she said she would choose cuddling with Jennie in bed over clubbing anytime.

“Come on now.” Jennie slapped Jisoo’s arm lightly before adjusting her sunglasses. Then her eyes widened.

"Chu. Over there, look." Jisoo followed Jennie's line of sight and found Lisa talking to a hotel staff. "She is ratting us out."

"She is not." Jisoo disagreed but Jennie stayed anxious. "If you are that worried let's call them over."

"Jisoo NO!"

"Hey, Lisa! Rosé! Over here!" Jisoo waved.

Jennie mentally slapped not only herself but also Jisoo (who lives in her mind). The other women sauntered over, stepping through the sand with their sandals.

"Hi." Rosé greeted.

"Hey." Jisoo smiled. "Why don't you do us a favour and sit with us? Jennie got bored of talking to me."

Jennie glared at Jisoo through her sunglasses. How dare she! She would never get bored of her and the elder knows that.

They nodded and sat down as Jennie and Jisoo sat up and made space for them.

"So how do you like it so far?" Jisoo started, breaking the silence.

"It's pretty amazing." Rosé responded, dragging her fingers through the sand and letting it slip down slowly.

"This definitely gives the opportunity for a great honeymoon." Lisa added with a much more friendly attitude towards them than before.

"This is your honeymoon?" Jisoo questioned curiously.

"Yep. Just like yours right?" Rosé asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh rig--"

"Yes!" Jennie cut off Jisoo who clearly had a brainfart. She threw her arm around her shoulder and pressed their bodies together. The sun was scorning and the intimacy only added to the heat.

"Tell us about yourselves. How did you meet? Who proposed?" The brunette diverted the focus back to the younger couple.

Apparently this was the right question because both of them immediately got goofy smiles.

"Well," Lisa hummed, scratching her nape bashfully. "We got acquainted in a bistro Rosie worked at."

"Lisa was so cute when she made her orders." Rosé continued. "She was red in her face and asked for only water."

"I forgot the names of simple dishes when I saw Rosie. My mind went blank." Lisa said with dreamy eyes.

"And the water was free. It didn't cost anything." Rosé chuckled, remembering how Lisa chugged it down the second Rosé placed it on her table. "Then I asked if she wanted anything else and she said your number."

"It just slipped my mouth! It was so embarrassing!" Lisa buried her face in her palms whilst Rosé giggled. "I thought I creeped her off for sure. But she surprised me and took a napkin to write down her number. I felt like I won in the lottery."

"If it was anyone else I might have been creeped off but Lisa was a cutie." Rosé justified, staring seriously at her with heart eyes. "We started dating soon after and it went well. We just clicked from the beginning. Lisa proposed at Christmas with our families."

"That sounds so cozy. It must have been delightful." Jisoo awed, whereas Jennie was listening silently. They sounded so in love, Jennie almost envied them.

"It was." Lisa confirmed. "We didn't have a honeymoon after our wedding. Rosie's mom became sick so we spent all our money and time to nurse her. It was worth it though. She is healthy now. Plus after three years we finally have our honeymoon. We need to thank you for that too. Also apologise, I was being a bitch."

Now guilt Jennie hasn't felt before, started to seep in to her. Her mind was solely filled with having a good time with her best friend, she hasn't realised she took this discount away from actual couples who might be financially too unstable to have a proper honeymoon.

"Y-You two… D-Don't need to apologise… I-I am sorry!" Jennie's voice cracked, her eyes tearing up. Her reaction surprised all of them. "I-I.. almost... took it away from you..!"

Lisa's eyes largened, Jisoo took Jennie in for a hug, Rosé was flabbergasted. Jisoo had to rub Jennie's back and let her rest in her lap for her to calm down.

"It's not like that." Lisa spoke up. "You deserve it too. This vacation. I doubted you at first but I can see how much you two love each other."

"We-- W-What..?" Jennie's sobbing ceased, she turned her head around. Jisoo instantly wiped her tears and caressed her swollen cheeks.

"Lisa kinda watched you. Sorry about that, it was hard to stop her." Rosé admitted sheepishly.

"I saw how you took care of Jennie when she was in pain during the flight. How you massaged her head when she was sleeping and kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, her ea--"

"Okay! We get it!" Jisoo fumbled embarrassed. She assumed she was discrete enough. Meanwhile Jennie's jaw dropped, Lisa thought Jisoo was in love with her? Jisoo kisses her in her sleep?

"But that's not all. When we arrived in the hotel you bought milk flavoured chocolate." Lisa continued as if she was trying to expose Jisoo on purpose. "And told the store owner it's for your wife. You are going to put it on her pillow so she has sweet dreams--"

"No, I really think that is all!" Jisoo gave Lisa a stern look.

"But it's not. Oh, wait, ah I see! You want me to shut up, all right." Finally Lisa received the message.

"Sooo… Me and Lisa were still going for a swim! Bye!" Rosé grabbed Lisa hand abruptly and dashed off. They could sense that they put them in an awkward atmosphere and escaped from that.

"Well, busted huh." Jisoo mumbled. She was kinda nervous but Jennie lifted that tension by producing a sweet giggle.

"You know, back in my house, sometimes when we have sleepovers I wake up with a kiss mark on my cheeks. Lazy you, only removes her makeup half assed at night." Jennie told, doe eyed.

It was quite common for Jennie to puff up her cheeks and ask for a kiss from Jisoo. But Jisoo had never requested it in return, or initiated, unless with the intention of coaxing Jennie.

"If you wanted a kiss you could have just asked." Jennie puckered up her lips teasingly and made a show of bringing them to Jisoo's cheeks. With a loud smooching sound, she showered her with kisses.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you and I love feeling your cute chubby cheeks. Happy now?" Jisoo backed away but Jennie was quick to grab her waist to keep her in place.

"I'm always happy with you." Jennie purred, nuzzling her nose on Jisoo's bare shoulder with her signature gummy smile that never fails to make Jisoo's heart do a backflip.

She kept kissing her shoulder, squeezed her arm like it was one of her slime toys and at one point even lightly bit down slightly on the flesh between her shoulder and neck. Jisoo just let her. Jennie needs the physical touch, even if it's already so warm. Even then Jennie desires this much intimacy.

It went like that for minutes. Until Jennie suddenly screamed and jolted on Jisoo's back.

"Run Jisoo!" She squealed.

"Huh? What? What's going on Jendeuk?" Jisoo grabbed her butt and steadied her but Jennie was busy hiding in the back of Jisoo's neck.

"Ah!" Jennie screamed again and this time Jisoo stood up, carrying Jennie on her back. Then something fell down from Jennie's leg, brushed against Jisoo's thighs and dropped to the sand.

The raven looked down. A hermit crab.

"It was just a roaming hermit crab Jendeuk." Jisoo urged her to open her eyes. "A tiny crab bit you. No monster."

Jennie's lashes fluttered against Jisoo's back. Her lips curved into a frown. She was embarrassed, Jisoo could tell. The raven was about to tease her, to get revenge for the taunting smooches earlier but suddenly Jisoo gasped and jumped. The crab is biting Jisoo's foot.

"What's wrong--" Jennie's breath was knocked out of her lungs when the other suddenly started running. The brunette wrapped her arms around her rashly.

"There is a shit ton of crabs!" Jisoo announced, switching between jumping and running like she was parkouring.

Jennie looked down and truthfully there were a lot of crabs and they only multiplied. They haven't noticed them before because they thought they were seashells. Yet out of nowhere they all came out and followed them.

"Maybe the one who bit me is their leader!" Jennie said horrified, telling Jisoo to go faster. "Is that possible Chu??"

"Hermit crabs do form groups!" Jisoo was now at full speed, other people watching the two while they made their way out of the beach, followed by an army of red crabs.

They ran into the sunset and if she was honest Jennie had more fun than fear. Must be because of Jisoo's cute expressions as she tries not to step on the small creatures

After taking a shower and scrubbing off those bite marks, in their private bathroom, Jennie has proclaimed a request for Jisoo.

"You want me to meet your grandma..?"

Jisoo was not sure whether Jennie meant it or not. But one night when they watched Netflix, she did tell her that her grandma resides in Auckland.

"Yeah, I told her I'm here with you so she immediately got into a cab." Jennie smiled. She has told her so much about Jisoo, she couldn't wait to meet her.

Not wanting to disappoint Jennie, Jisoo agreed. The two switched into comfortable clothes and picked her grandma up from her cab. Together they went to do indoor yoga which was a program from the resort. Jisoo was surprised that Jennie's grandma was the one to suggest that activity over coffee and cookies.

"You need to warm up more." Jennie's grandma told the two while she was already busy bending her arms and neck.

"Granny, are you sure you don't want to chit chat over a cake?" Jennie inquired, stretching her legs. The brunette likes doing yoga for workout. She sometimes drags Jisoo with her but the older tries to escape whenever she can.

Jisoo followed Jennie's warm up poses, even though she was exhausted from watching her only. She was a bookworm, no athlete. She didn't expect picking Jennie's grandma up means doing physical activities.

"This is much better to do while chatting." Jennie's grandma reprimanded. "So Jisoo, does my Nini bother you a lot? She is very clingy isn't she?"

"Granny!" Jennie frowned, warmth growing in her red cheeks.

Her grandma ignored her and watched Jisoo doing sun salutation. She didn't reach her feet. She scrunched up her nose and arched her back.

"Jennie doesn't bother me at all. I'm used to her clinginess."

"Hmph!" Jennie puffed up her cheeks angrily, indicating she wasn't satisfied with that answer.

Therefore Jisoo continued speaking. "I love it when she clings on me."

All three of them were surprised by her bold statement. Yes even Jisoo herself doesn't know what overcame her. All she knew was Jennie was upset and wanted sweet genuine words, so she gave her that.

"Ohhhh." Jennie's grandma stopped her pose and sat on her knees. "I didn't know you were that kind of friend of Nini's…." She said quietly while moving a hand to her mouth and covering a giggle.

"That's not--"

Jennie wanted to deny it all, then she was interrupted by a loud call and the sound of mats being dropped next to them.

"Yo Kim couple!" Lisa greeted them. "Doing yoga? So are we."

Rosé and Lisa intruded the spaces next to them and even greeted her grandma.

"Hello there, we are the couple the Kims are sharing their honeymoon discount with." Lisa smiled at Jennie's grandma.

The poor old lady's jaw dropped. "You got married and didn't tell me Nini!? Did you even tell your mother…!?"

Lisa and Rosé exchanged a nervous look. They exposed them unintentionally and felt bad about it but just like when they exposed Jisoo, they decided they said enough and left on tiptoes.

"That's…. We….. It's…." Jennie was split between telling her the truth and lying. If she lied she would eventually find out, if she tells her the truth she knows her grandma will blurt it out to literally everyone and they are completely exposed.

"Sorry Grandma Kim." Jisoo went in between and spoke for Jennie who was overwhelmed. "We didn't have a wedding ceremony. It was just the two of us signing papers. We should have told you and Jennie's parents sooner. We were kinda caught up and rushed into this cause we were so in love. Sorry."

Jisoo sounded genuinely apologetic and regretful. No wonder she was the best in her university drama class.

"I'm booking a wedding venue now!" The old lady had her phone out and mass messaged everyone in her contacts that her granddaughter got married to a super pretty woman and everyone is invited to the wedding.

"Granny--"

"Your mom is excited Jennie! She says you should call her!" Her grandmother read a message she just received.

Darn. This is exactly what Jennie feared would happen. For her grandma to scream it out for the whole world to hear.

Jennie's phone beeped, her mom and acquaintances were calling. She excused herself to take the calls. Meaning Jisoo was left alone with the old lady.

"Grandma Kim--

"You can call me granny." The old woman gave her a warm smile. She really seemed happy.

"Granny, I hope you are not angry with Jennie." Jisoo sat down across from her on her mat.

"No way." She chuckled, her forehead creasing as her eyes smiled. "I'm so happy Nini finally got to marry you."

 _"Finally?"_ She echoed.

"Yes! She gushes about you all the time. I can't believe it took me so long to understand. Treat my granddaughter well. She is my only one."

When they tell her it's all a lie she will be heartbroken. Jisoo doesn't look forward to breaking her poor old heart at all. That's the thing with lies, once you start it's hard to stop. Those worries and guilt where shoved to the back of Jisoo's head. She fixed her gaze and handed her focus back to Jennie. As long as she is happy, all this has to be worth in the end. Thus she also gave her all her energy.

Over the vacation, the couple has done all sorts of activities in the resort. They also left the resort and participated in a local tour. They had a picnic at Whangarei Falls, snorkelled, wandered through the ancient Waipoua Kauri Forest and dug into the sand of the Hot Water Beach. The guide told them if they create a big enough hole they got themselves a hot spring because hot water wells up from underground.

But for their last night Jennie wanted it to be unforgettable. So she searched up special occasions in their location and as if destiny is on their side, she found out that a local festival is held tonight. The festival includes fireworks, parades, games, a carnival and street food. The mass of people gathered was huge and at the entrance there were already musicians playing live music.

"Beetroot and a fried egg along a burger patty?" Jisoo watched a booth serve Kiwi Burgers. “So exotic I need to try it.”

"We will eat one of those burgers but that's it." Jennie limited and bought two of them because she didn’t want them eating all the food here to cut their time short in making memories.

"There is so much seafood." Jisoo was astounded, peering over every corner. There unique food combinations that were foreign to her.

"They do love their seafood here." Jennie pressed the delicacy against Jisoo’s lips and waited until she bit down. "Maybe we can try another dish you never tasted, in a few hours. But before that let's look around and not solely gawk at the food."

They walked through the crowd of people, waiting in a queue to get their picture taken in front of a background that read 'New Zealand' and showed the landscape. They dressed themselves with big colourful glasses, a necklace flower and a rubber duck lifebelt. They encountered a honey pot mascot to promote its booth of Manuka Honey. Jisoo pretended to bite the mascot while Jennie took various photos.

"Look, you can win a fish over there." Jennie dragged Jisoo to the game where you could throw small balls into a bunch of even smaller glasses that were meters away from you.

"What do you want to do with a fish? You are a cat person who likes to live with dogs." Jisoo chuckled as Jennie looked at the gold fishes like there is nothing in life she wanted more.

"Yes but I love winning and I want to win a fish." Jennie pouted.

So they bought those balls and threw them at the glasses. Let's say out of fifty balls, they landed two. Good for them it was enough to win one goldfish. They were given the fish who was unmoving in a transparent bag half filled with water.

"It doesn't seem happy." Jennie held the bag and brought it close to her face. They stayed watching the fish who didn't seem to be watching them back. Then they heard cursing and looked back to see Lisa trying to win in the same stall.

"Hey Lisa. Rosé."

Jennie and Jisoo walked to them with the fish.

"Hey guys." Rosé greeted as Lisa seemed frustrated she couldn't win.

"Trying to win a fish?" Jisoo questioned, their eyes met the carnival fish in Jennie's bag.

"Yes but this game is rigged. How did you win?" Lisa missed with her last ball, so she decided to join the conversation.

"Jennie is good at winning." Jisoo informed them casually.

"I'm good at losing." Lisa sighed. "Too bad I really wanted to win that fish for you." She told Rosé apologetically.

While Rosé assured Lisa that it was fine and there was always another time, Jennie lifted her bag and cleared her throat.

"You can have our goldfish." The couple refrained from talking and glanced at Jennie startled.

"It's okay. I don't really know how to care for a fish. I'm sure it is in better hands with you." She explained.

They appeared hesitant but decided to accept the offer. After all they really knew how to care for a fish. Especially Rosé. She told them she used to have a goldfish and taught him all sorts of tricks. Sometimes they would play catch in the ocean. So Jennie handed the Australian the transparent plastic bag.

They played a few games with the other couple, winning stuffed toys and accessories. When it was shortly before the time the fireworks would be launched they split up to find the best spot to watch them. Chaeyoung and Lisa would save them a place in the front while Jennie and Jisoo decided to get them some drinks.

“You got some cotton candy on your lips.” Jennie smiled while rubbing her thumb on Jisoo’s red lips. The elder froze for a second and watched Jennie nervously. “What’s wrong?”

“N-Nothing.” Jisoo took a step ahead when Jennie dropped her hand.

“Really? Your cheeks are really red and we haven’t found a stall that sells wine yet.” Jennie’s plump lips and furrowed eyebrows formed a frown.

“I’m fine. It’s just hot.” Jisoo waved air to herself with her hands and swallowed thickly. Jennie was quick to press a cold can of coke against Jisoo’s left cheek, making the elder wince before rolling her eyes. “Hey.”

“You said you are hot.” Jennie shrugged, a small smile displaying on her face.  
And then the sound of the fireworks interrupted Jisoo from saying what she was about to tell Jennie. Her lips moved but Jennie couldn’t decipher what she was voicing out.

Before she could signal her that she understood nothing, she was pressed flush against a stony wall that formed a pathway upwards for people to sit on benches and stargaze. Jennie’s eyes blinked rapidly while she felt Jisoo niping on her bottom lip. The taste of cotton candy was lingering on Jisoo's lips but more than that were her lips so soft even the feeling was like brushing your lips against clouds.

The sound of fireworks exploding became background noise. All Jennie heard was the loud thumping of her ecstatic heart. It didn’t last nearly long enough but Jisoo pulled back gazing at Jennie with an even redder face. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes wavered.

Lisa and Chaeyoung found them right at the aftermath and dragged them to their spot to watch the fireworks together. They didn’t talk about the kiss. Even as the vacation came to an end.

Back in Seoul Jennie sulked on her bed. Not talking to Jisoo was torture. Jennie has grown so accustomed to her presence and to be honest the elder was a very comforting person in her life. Being away from her parents who are always working, meeting Jisoo in college really was a blessing. She was effortlessly able to lift her spirits and make her happy. She doesn't remember living without that anymore. And she doesn't want to learn it. She just wants Jisoo.

But she didn't have the courage to give her a call. She was too embarrassed after what happened. What if Jisoo kissed her accidentally and now she regrets it? What if Jennie was a bad kisser and Jisoo never wants to see her again? Jennie wants to run away from that possible confrontation. Nothing should change between. They should always stay together. Forever and ever.

Then again, Jisoo was the one who kissed her. Not the other way around, so assuming the elder has feelings for her isn’t far reached. It’s a very strong possibility which makes Jennie’s heart run a marathon at the thought alone. Then why is Jisoo not contacting her? Why did she ignore her for the whole flight? Plus those two days she has spent alone pondering in her room about the kiss like seeing a daydream on repeat.

Jennie’s doorbell rang, offering her a break from making her head explode. To her surprise no one was present but there was a small package on the ground. She picked it up and unwrapped it. She doesn’t recall ordering something but it was clearly addressed to her.

Once unwrapped she saw a book, hardcover edition. Her eyes widened, it was written by Jisoo. She flipped through the pages and saw that it was recently published. So she finished her manuscript? Jennie smiled, she couldn’t wait to read it. She decided to make coffee and spend the whole day consuming every word of this novel that appears to be about romance. She didn’t come far though. The foreword and dedication alone immobilized her.

_Dedicated to my soulmate Jendeukie. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I hope I can be the same for you. Call me overly confident, but I want to marry you one day, for real. And I can’t wait to see you in your wedding dress._

*********

Jisoo has spent two days begging her publishers to release her book early because she thought it would be romantic to let Jennie see the message she wrote for her first thing after the kiss. And yes that’s also why Jisoo avoided her. To make it more impactful. Jennie might hit her for that but at least she won’t forget it anytime soon and might even think of it as cute. Jisoo is sure that Jennie reciprocated the kiss, that’s why Jisoo was so nervous she pulled back. Feeling heaven against her lips, she short circuited and panicked.

Various knocks on her door as if someone was hammering against it brought her swirling thoughts to an end. It has to be Jennie, no one assaults her door like that aside from her. That means Jennie received her book and is either angry or smitten.

Jisoo fixed her hair in front of the mirror and swallowed before opening the door. She wasn’t able to say anything because Jennie grabbed her cheeks and captured her lips eagerly. Jisoo blinked and then it was over as Jennie pillowed their foreheads with a bright gummy smile on her face.

“So you liked my gift….?” Jisoo returned a smile of her own.

“It came so unexpected," Jennie breathed out, visibly taken aback, but in a good way. "I thought… I thought you were nowhere near end with your novel the way you stressed."

Jisoo seemed to let out a breath she was holding. “That’s what surprised you?“ She chuckled.

Jennie’s face turned beet red. Jisoo saw right through her, the way she wants to talk to Jisoo, yet avoids the elephant in the room.

Nonetheless Jisoo broke the silence since Jennie was evidently flustered.

"Well, what can I say, after eating your home cooked meal suddenly I felt a lot better. I actually already finished the manuscript when you fell asleep in the plane."

Jennie gasped. "For real? Why didn't you wake me? You usually let me read your manuscripts beforehand…." She would be hurt if the dedication didn't completely sweep her off her feet.

“I wanted to surprise you." Jisoo chuckled, sensing that Jennie felt a hint of betrayal.

"You succeeded." Jennie wrinkled her nose affectionately.

“Positively?” Jisoo probed.

Jennie bit her inner cheek and nodded shyly.

“I didn’t… scare you off did I?” Jisoo scratched her neck, lowering her head insecurely. Even though she could read in Jennie’s eyes that she was happy, her worries still got the best of her.

“N-No!“ Jennie shook her head, her voice high pitched and nervous as it cracked. “J-Jisoo I-I…“ The brunette’s heart beat rose, she breathed heavily. “I-I can’t wait to see you in my wedding dress too...”

Jisoo’s heart momentarily stopped. She lifted her head, their watery eyes meeting, they couldn’t hold back the happy tears threatening to spill.

“And I don’t know if you want to wear a suit or a dress… but I can’t wait to see you in that.” Jennie dug her nails in her palms, the other was staring at her but not responding. “Preferably in the same wedding, on the other side of the aisle even.”

Jisoo nodded vehemently. “‘I wouldn’t want to marry anyone else. I love you Jennie.”

She had heard her friend declare her love many times but this time, it’s different.

Jennie cupped the other‘s cheeks, unable to keep her hands any longer from touching her.

“I love you too. I love you so much..“

Their lips connected.

**[6 months later]**

White.

The dress Jisoo was wearing.

Jennie has to pinch herself, to know for sure, this time it’s real. She is going to marry Jisoo. The girl she has loved ever since her eyes were laid on the beauty. The piano started playing music, signalling Jennie it was time to come.

“You are shaking so bad, calm down there.” Hanbin offered Jennie a handkerchief from the pockets of his suit to wipe the sweat off her forehead.

“If I collapse, promise me to do that thing where you tie threads around my arms and legs and make my body move like I’m a puppet. Then move my head and say _yes I do_ with a disguised voice.”

“Jennie, did you lose your mind?” Hanbin snorted, pushing Jennie’s back, so she finally moves. “She is waiting for you.”

Jennie glanced into the hall and felt her stomach churn. “I-I can’t do it. You need to do the puppet thing now.” He rolled his eyes before he gave her a push making her stumble forward, entering the main hall and gaining all eyes.

She took a deep breath and tried not to stumble over her own dress while she padded softly forward. Avoiding eye contact and keeping her head low. Her father waited for her and interlocked their arms while he brought her to Jisoo, giving Jennie a gentle smile. She inhaled and exhaled again. Arriving at the aisle she lifted her head, standing across Jisoo’s ethereal smiley face.

“Hi.” Jisoo grinned.

“Hi…” Jennie said shyly, not knowing what she should do with her hands so she fiddled her fingers. The raven removed Jennie’s veil and kissed her lips, knowing very well it was too early but she couldn’t be bothered and she knew that was the only way to make Jennie relax in her current position.

“You think we can do this?” Jisoo whispered, leaning their foreheads together.

Jennie nodded, a gummy smile gracing her face. “Ready if you are.”


End file.
